Insomnia
by Gouki3
Summary: The seqeul to Aftermath. Two months has passed, and Josie is still missing as they try and move on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

This is indeed the sequel to Aftermath, which depite the ending which served well enough, I felt it could use a sequel to expand on what I'd done to the relationships. Thus, here it is. Oh, and the songs that appear later on in the fic, they aren't mine. My song writing sucks, and they are the lovely Sarah McLachlans. So, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1- Reflection  
  
Lucas stood over Marshall who sat on the end of his own bed, looking directly into his eyes. They were alone in the room; the only light was from the lamps on the bedside tables.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Lucas said quietly. "It's really important."  
  
Marshall swallowed hard. "Are you sure? I mean, it mightn't be that important."  
  
Lucas shook his head, and chuckled slightly. "I... I really don't know how to say this..."  
  
"Just say it," Marshall said edging him on. "Let the words flow. Like a, uh, river."  
  
He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "I love you."  
  
Lucas frowned. "I don't think that sounded convincing."  
  
Marshall stood up from the bed and grabbed the script book. "Who cares if it sounded convincing. We're going to look stupid anyway," he complained flipping through it. "See here—you left out a line!"  
  
"Would you have rather worked with Corrine?" Lucas asked knowing the answer and ignoring Marshall.  
  
Marshall bit his tongue.  
  
"The simple fact is we have to do this scene together or we fail drama," Lucas reminded him. "Despite it sounding all movie-of-the-week."  
  
"I know. 'Like a river?' That is so tacky," Marshall concurred. "And on an entirely unrelated note, we're having the first science club meeting in a while. Remember?"  
  
Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion. "Is Z back?"  
  
"No, we decided we should try and get it all back to normal. At least as normal as it is here."  
  
"Oh. Right," Lucas said. "But, that's the thing, nothing will be the same. First with the Mirror-selves and then with Josie taking off. Then there's the drama of you and Corrine and Vaughn's constant griefy-poor-me-mood swings. So, so tired of it.  
  
"I think you and Vaughn have adequate drama," Marshall snapped. "What is this? A character study?"  
  
They sat in silence for the next few minutes, something that had been happening a lot lately. They didn't know where they stood with each other anymore. It had been that way since the mind trip.  
  
"We should probably go," Marshall said breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Lucas nodded in response.  
  
The sooner the better. I just want it done.  
  
Corrine paced back and forth in front of Stew, anger burning in her eyes. He had a cocky smile covering his face as his arm shot out and grabbed her pulling her close.  
  
"Don't touch me," she snarled. He moved his head in close. "Or what? You'll scream? That'll just make it more fun. And then I can... um, erm, uh... line?"  
  
She pulled away from him exasperatedly. "Look, Stew, if you're not going to do this properly, just leave. And I'll find someone capable of learning seven lines. Seven! It's not that many."  
  
"Corrine, I've got practice soon. So, I've got to go," Stew said uninterested. "We'll do this another time."  
  
She gave in. I don't need this now. "Good. Hopefully you'll have learned your lines by then."  
  
Pushing him out the door, she glanced at her watch. It was time for the meeting.  
  
Soon. I'll give into faux happiness.  
  
The four members met each other in the science lab awkwardly. Closeness had been lacking lately between them. They'd been letting the distance grow and had no way of stopping it.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn said to Lucas.  
  
Corrine and Marshall looked at each other wordlessly.  
  
"Alright, as fun as this is I think it's too soon," Lucas said looking at everyone else through the tension. "Let's do this again sometime."  
  
"I'm all for that," Corrine said. "I'm meeting someone to go to the movies."  
  
'Who?" Marshall asked.  
  
She shot him a look. "It doesn't concern you."  
  
"So, he's another new guy?" Lucas asked. "That makes four in a month and a half."  
  
She shrugged. "And?"  
  
With that, she walked off quickly, leaving the boys alone.  
  
"Ouch," Vaughn murmured. "When are you to going to make up?"  
  
"Looks like never," Marshall replied. "I guess we head back to the room, huh, Lucas?"  
  
"Actually, could I talk to Lucas alone?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Marshall arched his eyebrow and looked at Lucas.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Lucas replied glaring at Marshall. "I'll see you back at the room."  
  
Vaughn waited until Marshall was completely out of sight before he closed the door to the lab and pulled up a chair.  
  
"This isn't going to end with drunk-ness and the aftertaste of a bad night of badness is it?" Lucas asked worried. "Because I've had nightmares like that. And... and remember when you got sick?"  
  
Vaughn's eyes went wide with surprise. "You said you'd never bring that up again! You're not very good as keeping those sort of promises are you?"  
  
"It's not like I brought it up in front of everyone," Lucas muttered to the side.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Vaughn conceded. "And no it will not end with a drunken night of sweatiness."  
  
"Then what's it about?" Lucas asked, eager to leave.  
  
The taller boy pulled an envelope from his side pocket. "This."  
  
Lucas could tell by the writing. It was from Josie.  
  
"It's addressed to me on the envelope, but the actual letter is dressed to both of us. Despite what she said before she left," Vaughn explained. "There's not return address or mention of a guest appearance on there either," he added seeing the look on Lucas's face.  
  
He snatched the letter from Vaughn and opened it slowly.  
  
"I'll leave you to it," Vaughn said getting up to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Lucas whispered, quieter than he wanted.  
  
Lucas/Vaughn  
  
This is just to let you know that I'm alive. I miss you all. Don't tell anyone about this letter. And thank you. For everything. Even for trying to stop me from catching the bus. I'm sorry I didn't do anything.  
  
Josie Trent.  
  
He stared at the letter for a while, the words blurring into a large blob of ink as his eyes were filled with tears. He leaned down, scrunching the letter in his hands slightly.  
  
After what she said to him, after the mind trip, after how close him and Vaughn had gotten since she disappeared, he didn't want to love her anymore, he knew that it wasn't really him—not at the core of it—he wanted to be able to forget her.  
  
But, he knew he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Two months is a long time," Marshall said on the phone. "Lucas and Vaughn really took it hard. They've become surprisingly close. It's good... Of course, I mean that... you're just turning my words against me now... Alright, I'll talk to you later... Bye."  
  
Lucas entered the room, his face slightly red. "Who was that?"  
  
"What? Oh, just a friend," Marshall replied. "Did you and Vaughn have a good conversation?"  
  
"It wasn't really a conversation," Lucas said. "It was... never mind."  
  
Marshall knew something was wrong. "Tell me. I'm curious now."  
  
"Can we just drop it?" Lucas reacted. "I don't want to or need to talk about it."  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, Marshall let the subject drop. Lucas, thankful that he did, sat down in front of his laptop and opened it up. Attaching the headphones, Lucas blocked out everything around him as he started to watch some movies.  
  
"Oh great, detachment guy again," Marshall muttered to himself angrily. "Vaughn must have had some news on Josie."  
  
"I heard that," Lucas said loudly, over the headphones.  
  
"Alright, if you're listening, then I've got to go and get some books," Marshall announced. "And a few CDs. I'll be back later."  
  
Lucas turned around and pulled of the headphones. "Can I come?"  
  
"I guess you can," Marshall replied. "I didn't think you'd want to."  
  
He shrugged in response. "But I do want to. Okay? It's better than being here alone."  
  
Vaughn sat in his room alone, loud music blaring from his speakers. A mixed CD of the most angst ridden music he could find in his own collection and on the Internet. People were so helpful. Victor was at a summit meeting for the next five days. He was alone. Again.  
  
For the first month, Vaughn hadn't spoken to anyone in any way other than monosyllabic. He spent all of his time trying to find John and Josie2—to make them put it back the way it was. It was fruitless though. No fruit for Vaughn. He still didn't talk to Victor except to say things like 'I'm going' and the like. But he'd started to talk to his friends again.  
  
Or at least Lucas.  
  
"... How stupid could I have been? A simpleton could see! The you're no good for me! But you're the only one I see!" Vaughn sang along to the song, as he went to the kitchen for some food. "Everything change, everything falls apart... Can't stand to feel myself losing control! Deep in my weakness I go!"  
  
He didn't want to cook—it was too much work for him at the moment. He couldn't keep his mind focused. Whenever he tired to focus on anything, it would drift. Back to that day.  
  
Hearing someone knocking on the door, Vaughn answered it—despite not wanting to—and was surprised to find Corrine standing in front of him, her eyes red and puffy. She'd been crying.  
  
"Corrine, what happened?" Vaughn asked. "That guy you went to meet, he didn't?"  
  
"He broke up with me. Humiliated me. I was just a game," she told him as she walked inside. "When did I become like this?"  
  
"Like what?" Vaughn asked getting her a drink.  
  
"A slut."  
  
"You're not a slut," he insisted sitting next to her, handing her a can of coke.  
  
"Ever since Josie disappeared—No! Ever since the Mirror-selves came back I've been unhappy," she explained. "Just like it said. Remember?"  
  
Vaughn looked away. He remembered.  
  
She moved closer to him.  
  
"You don't want to be abandoned," she whispered. "I want to be happy. We could both benefit."  
  
He pushed her away. "I think you should go."  
  
"I'm just kidding Vaughn," she said forcing a faux smile onto her face. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. But that's what it's been like. First Marshall, then Mirror-Marshall and finally Josie. I made them all happy."  
  
"Corrine don't," Vaughn said trying to stop her from continuing.  
  
It was no use.  
  
"I wasn't happy though. And I didn't care," she said looking into Vaughn's eyes.  
  
"This isn't my business," Vaughn replied trying to ignore her.  
  
The words seemed to seep in this time. "You're right," she apologized. "I shouldn't have bought it up. It's not your business. I'll go. See you at school?"  
  
He nodded. "Talk to Marshall," he advised as she left.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
Marshall and Lucas walked most of the way in silence. It wasn't as easy to strike up a casual conversation anymore. Not when you've been inside your best friend's head. Literally. Finally, Lucas blurted something out.  
  
"She sent me a letter," he said casually.  
  
"What?" Marshall asked, the sudden conversation catching him off guard.  
  
"Josie. A letter. The sending thereof," Lucas repeated. "She's okay. At least, she was when she sent the letter."  
  
Marshall stopped. "Are you happy about that? I mean, you know she's alive and well. Maybe now we could try and, well, try and repair everything."  
  
Lucas half-turned and looked at Marshall, a stony look on his face. "Why do we have to repair everything? Why does it fall to us, Marshall? It's not our job."  
  
"I never said it was," Marshall replied. "I just think that—every time Josie is mentioned. Every single time since she disappeared you become detached and angsty. I just..."  
  
"We were in each others head," Lucas cut him off. "Inside each others brains. We saw the darkness and the light mixed into one. And we can't accept that. I can't accept that. I don't want to. I'm sorry." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lucas turned his back on his friend and walked away slowly. He knew what he was going to do now. Get Vaughn, get some money and go searching for Josie. Not matter how much pain it caused him. Or the people who loved him.  
  
Marshall sat down on the park seat behind him and buried his hand in his heads. "I can't keep doing this Lucas," he murmured. "I need you."  
  
He slumped back and looked up at the darkening sky, caught off guard by Corrine sitting next him soundlessly. She waited for him to look at her—and for him to dispose of the surprised look on his face—before she even made an attempt to talk.  
  
"Marshall," she started softly "We need to talk. I've been letting things fester. I want to be fester free." She stopped without warning.  
  
"Um, okay," Marshall said, dreading what she would say.  
  
"Now, we established two months ago that I liked you. That I loved you, you could say. And then Mirror-Marshall came along and I decided I wanted to be with him," she explained, as if Marshall was hearing all this for the first time.  
  
"I'm with you this far," he assured her.  
  
"And, our relationship deteriorated fairly quickly. Do you know why?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You," she answered simply. "You're the reason. It's all your fault."  
  
He shook his head again, not understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry but, huh?" He asked.  
  
"I can't make it any clearer than that," Corrine replied.  
  
"You could actually," Marshall said. "You could make it clear. In anyway. That would be quite helpful."  
  
Corrine glared at Marshall. "I'll say it slower then. It. Is. All. Your. Fault."  
  
"Yeah, I'm on that page," he told her. "I just don't have the rest of the book. How do we go from Mirror-Marshall abandoning you to me—"  
  
"Because he started to take on your traits!" She exploded. "I couldn't be with him, because he started to be you! And you don't love me! You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself! You're weak. I hate you."  
  
Marshall was dumbfounded.  
  
"I had a chance at happiness and you tore it away from me because you're a selfish bastard," she hissed at him. "I'm glad we had this talk."  
  
She rose to her feet and started to walk away, when Marshall grabbed her wrist. She spun around her eyes wide with shock. She said nothing. She didn't need to. Marshall's hardened face softened and he let her go.  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"Why are you lying to yourself Marshall? Of course it is," she said quietly.  
  
Vaughn opened the door, angry that someone else had interrupted his brooding session. The anger faded away when he saw Lucas standing there, a faux smile on his face. He could tell it was there for decoration, but it was nice to see someone actually smiling.  
  
"You told Corrine to talk to Marshall?" Lucas queried inviting himself in. "I saw her walking towards Marshall. One of the oh so many reasons I left."  
  
"Responsible relationship councilor Vaughn," he replied. "Coming soon as an action figure."  
  
"I want to find Josie," Lucas announced. "You're going to help me."  
  
"Want a drink?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Lucas asked. "This is important."  
  
"Yes I am listening," Vaughn assured the smaller boy. "But, I think it's crazy. She will be found if and when she wants to be found."  
  
Lucas scoffed at his answer. "You don't know that. Maybe she's dying. Maybe the CIA is using her for experiments. What if she's been abducted and being used as a sleeper agent?"  
  
"And you scoffed at me?" Vaughn asked handing him a drink regardless of whether he wanted one or not. He sat down next to Lucas. "Look, Lucas you've got to understand that Josie isn't like other people. She's someone different. She's special. She's one hell of a woman and you have to trust in her. You can't—"  
  
Lucas silenced Vaughn by covering his mouth with his own. Massaging his lips softly, he moved his hand down Vaughn's back. Lucas did all the work. Vaughn sat there astonished with what Lucas had done. Lucas pulled back slowly, licking his lips.  
  
Vaughn blinked a few times.  
  
Clearing his throat, Lucas started to talk. "So, did you enjoy that?"  
  
"What? You kissed me. With no warning," Vaughn replied. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"The love triangle. You, Josie and me. I love her. You love her. She doesn't know which but probably you. And the way you talked about her... My mind. It's not been the same since that day. And then I got thinking; we've gotten really close lately. And Josie-Two said I don't love her," he explained. "And that there were others I loved."  
  
"Please stop," Vaughn pleaded. "I beg of you. Stop."  
  
"But, I had theories and... stuff," Lucas complained. "I'm just saying that we were in each others bodies—"  
  
"I said stop!" Vaughn cried. "Okay, now while it's good you're trying to sort everything out and move on from Josie... I don't think this is the way to do it. Also, you're being strangely mature about all of this."  
  
Lucas looked at the ground. "I just..."  
  
"Want someone to tell you it will be okay?" Vaughn offered. "We were all there."  
  
"I guess," Lucas muttered. "I was hoping that it would go differently."  
  
A smile grew on Vaughn's face. "So why were you so worried only a few hours ago? We're you feigning worry to seduce me?"  
  
"Alright I'm done," Lucas said quickly. "Could we not talk about this again? I mean, not for a while anyway. I might actually go and get some sleep."  
  
"It's four in the afternoon," Vaughn commented.  
  
"I know, I haven't been sleeping well lately," Lucas told him. "So, if anyone asks, that's why I kissed you."  
  
"And wave bye to the maturity," Vaughn said off handedly.  
  
Vaughn waited until he was absolutely sure Lucas had left, before he turned back to the hallway. He looked at it for a while, before a female figure stepped out, a blank look on her face. Josie had returned.  
  
"So, what do you think? Are you staying for a while?" Vaughn asked Josie. "Or just taking off straight away?"  
  
"I didn't get the better part of this deal," Josie reminded him. "I'm on the outside looking in. And it hurts. Because you've all changed so much."  
  
"You don't have to be on the outside. You could be very much on the inside," Vaughn countered sourly. "I'm glad you're happy to move on, but I'm not. So don't come back here just to rub you're new lease on life in my face!"  
  
Her emotions flared up at this remark—something she hadn't had a chance to do since she fled. "How dare you accuse me of just coming here for that! I came here to see you!" She yelled at him. "Yeah, Vaughn, you! And I find everything changed so much. Would you be surprised if I left? Again."  
  
"Josie—"  
  
"No! Tell me, would you be surprised? Are you happy with everything?" She asked angrily.  
  
He tried to avoid her eyes, but she followed his gaze.  
  
"You're not answering me," she said impatiently.  
  
"No of course not!" He boomed. "But it doesn't mean I want you to go."  
  
She shrugged. "Why though? I don't fit in to your lives anymore! Everything changes eventually; it's stupid to keep them in the same place. It's cheating. And besides, you and Lucas—you make a good couple."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be," she said softly. "I'm not staying here tonight. I'll find somewhere else to stay, but I doubt I'll be here for long. Not long enough to see where you and Lucas go with your relationship."  
  
"I thought as much," Vaughn muttered. "And there is nothing going on with me and Lucas!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Marshall?" Lucas called apprehensively as he entered the room.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out soon," Marshall called back.  
  
"So much for soon," Lucas said angrily when he finally emerged fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Hey, I was tired. It was a good wake up call," Marshall retorted.  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes and sat down at the desk. He waited for another five minutes before Marshall came out of the bathroom, a towel hanging from his shoulders.  
  
"What did you want?" He asked curious.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, yeah," Luca fumbled over his words. "I think we should talk."  
  
Marshall's eyes went wide with fear. "I am not having any kind of deep meaningful conversation with anyone. Not after what happened with Corrine."  
  
Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion. "Details. Later. It's not about us or our friendship... it's about me and Vaughn."  
  
"You and Vaughn? Was I meant to take that with innuendo?" Marshall queried. "You have a bad choice with words when emotions are sprinting high." "Innuendo aside," Lucas said trying to get on with it. "I... Remember when he got sick?"  
  
"He kissed you again?"  
  
"Not exactly," Lucas said.  
  
Marshall brushed his hand through his hair. "You kissed him."  
  
Lucas nodded.  
  
Surprisingly Marshall burst out laughing. "Yeah right! As if you, of all people, would do that!"  
  
His friend couldn't find the funny side.  
  
"Oh." Marshall realised he was telling the truth.  
  
Suddenly everything was even more confused in Marshall's head. Lucas was putting the moves on Vaughn—as was his understanding and he wasn't really prepared to delve any further. He could also play the blame game—and he wouldn't even get a chance. It looked like all that practicing and thinking over the past two months had been a waste of time.  
  
"I don't even know why," Lucas continued. "He was being so sensitive about Josie, and the angsty music was playing, and we've gotten really close and I've been thinking about us—me and Vaughn and Josie—a lot over the past two months... it just happened. It was an accident."  
  
"Come off it Lucas. Hitting a tree with your car is an accident. Kissing someone is a plan," Marshall countered.  
  
"Maybe it was," Lucas offered.  
  
This stung Marshall.  
  
"But it's irrelevant. It didn't mean anything. I was just confused," he tried to finish what he'd been saying. "I wanted to tell you... because I knew you'd understand. And help me. I mean, you're my best friend."  
  
Bittersweet, Marshall thought. But I understand. You'd rather be with someone you hated... than with me.  
  
"How would I help you?" Marshall asked. "Offer theories about it? Do research? Blame it on Josie or the Wormhole?"  
  
"I don't know," Lucas said, giving up.  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with you not sleeping," Marshall suggested. "For nine days."  
  
Ouch.  
  
"It's been nine days?" Lucas asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Are you sure? It doesn't feel that long."  
  
"Oh it's been nine days alright," Marshall said, the edge in his voice obvious. "But one thing at time."  
  
"Right."  
  
The night passed uneventfully—with Lucas still unable to sleep and quite scared by the fact—until morning came. Class again. The most strained time they experienced now, with all four of them forced to be together. Or work together.  
  
This morning was maths.  
  
When Marshall and Lucas arrived at the front of the class, they were surprised to find Corrine and Vaughn blocking the entrance by being frozen on the spot.  
  
"Oh crap," Lucas said. "Are they frozen? Are we thawing people out?"  
  
"Did the wormhole do this?" Asked Marshall as they approached the other two. "Vaughn, Corrine are you—"  
  
He didn't finish what he started to say. Both him and Lucas saw what they had. Josie talking to the teacher at the front of the class catching up on what she had missed in the past two months. Lucas pushed past them all.  
  
"Josie!" He cried, happily embracing her. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"But yesterday it looked like you'd moved on," she said coolly, her warm smile a direct contrast to her voice. "Kiss, kiss, Lucas."  
  
He pulled back. "You were at Vaughn's?" He turned to face Vaughn. "She was at your place?"  
  
"Please, take a seat everyone," the teacher said commanding authority. "You can do the teenage drama thing after class."  
  
Obediently, the class filed inside and took their seats. Lucas backed away from Josie a worried look on his face. He smile was still there, as she sat down behind Madison.  
  
"Oh, hey, Josie, are you over you trip back to the land of magical elves?" Madison asked with a faux smile. "I hear you're one of the taller ones. That must make you happy."  
  
"Oh, hey, Madison, did you enjoy your trip to the street corner?" Josie countered. "I hear you're like a Hoover. That must make you happy."  
  
The people that heard the remark snickered, as Josie focused her attention on the board.  
  
"Now who can tell me the derivative of e-to-the-power-of-three-ex-plus-four- over-three?" The teacher asked going over what they had done last lesson. "Josie?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "How am I meant to know? Uh, actually, it's three- e-to-the-power-of-three-ex-plus-four-over-three," she said proudly.  
  
"Correct," he said. "Lucas, could you tell me how she came to this answer?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"At least you're honest about it," the teacher muttered. "Can anyone tell me? Come on, this is revision. Corrine, I can always depend on you."  
  
"Uh, isn't it because the power of the e never changes, but you bring the first power down to the front of the e?" She asked unsure.  
  
"Basically," he said. "Now..."  
  
The rest of the class proceeded as normal. Except for Josie's new spunk filled attitude. She had more attitude than an entire ship of angry songwriters, play writes and poets. And she was more than willing to share the attitude around.  
  
"I didn't think maths could be that boring," Josie said to Corrine as they left the classroom. "But, there you go."  
  
Corrine laughed. "Josie, how long will you be back for?"  
  
"I don't really know." She pointed down the hall, to an empty classroom. "There. We'll go in there and talk."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can tell," Josie said. "You want to walk. You've been aching or it for so long."  
  
"I have. None of them understand," she said softly.  
  
Lucas watched the two girls walk away, while he chewed out Vaughn. "She was at your house yesterday? Why didn't you tell me? I would have liked to have been kept in the loop! I'm all out of the loop-y."  
  
"She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone," Vaughn said defensively. "I didn't know how long she'd be here for—and neither did she. No sense in getting you excited over nothing."  
  
"You seemed to do that anyway," Marshall muttered.  
  
Vaughn arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"She saw us kiss!" Lucas hissed at him. "Too loud. Far too loud," he muttered as some people laughed at him while they walked past.  
  
"Maybe if you had of not impulse-d it and maybe put some thought into your actions," Vaughn countered.  
  
"He does have a point Lucas," Marshall said. "You don't just go around like some kind of kiss slut."  
  
"I'm not a kiss slut!" He thundered. "Could we go somewhere else and have this embarrassing exchange of images?"  
  
"What does it matter is she saw us?" Vaughn asked as they went into the science lab. "It's all your fault. You—"  
  
"How is it my fault?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You said you kissed him," Marshall added, stifling a yawn with his hand. "With no warning. Thus fault is yours."  
  
Vaughn's shoulders slumped. "You told Marshall? You're not very good at keeping promises are you?"  
  
"You're telling me," Marshall muttered off handedly.  
  
Lucas threw his hands up in annoyance. "What is this? Promises anonymous? I don't need an intervention. I need... actually, I'm not sure what I need."  
  
"I think you need sleep," Marshall said, nodding. "What? He hasn't slept for ten days. It's affecting me."  
  
Vaughn grimaced. "Is that even physically possible? It thought the longest you could survive without any sleep was four or five days."  
  
"I read somewhere it was three," Lucas corrected. "Way to keep on track though, Marshall."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere that's where," Vaughn deadpanned, leaving the room, and hopefully the conversation, behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Vaughn refused to talk to Marshall or Lucas anymore about the kiss or Josie's visit. Now wasn't the time or the place for that kind of torture—as was exhibited earlier. Corrine, on the other hand, was more than willing to talk to them all. Even Marshall. About everything.  
  
Josie kept silent for the duration of the day. Until it was time for the last class—science.  
  
"First day back, and already a science class," Josie muttered. "Go figure. At least Z will be happy to see me. Right?"  
  
They all looked their own ways.  
  
"Alright class," Durst announced. "Due to Professor Zachary's sojourn to elsewhere actual reality, we have had to look for a permanent substitute, incase—however unlikely—he doesn't return."  
  
"I present to you Miss Meeder, a close friend of mine," Durst said moving out of the way for the younger, more attractive friend of hers.  
  
Josie leaned back in her chair and dug her fingers into Vaughn's hand. "Z isn't here? Why was I not told Z was gone? Gone where? Gone why? Gone how?"  
  
"First, I think you drew blood," Vaughn complained as she retracted her fingers. "Second, he left about a month ago—we think it was to look for you—and third, it doesn't matter."  
  
For me? She thought, it seemed so unlikely. Yet, so obvious. "Why doesn't it matter?"  
  
"Well, we haven't had a science club meeting since before you left, and we've had plenty of other teachers filling in," Vaughn replied. "Besides we—"  
  
Miss Meeder cleared her throat to signal silence. She nodded for Durst to leave, and once she was sure she was gone, she began to talk. "Alright, now, I'm not sure what you're up to in science. I don't even care. Today, you're just going to pretend to do something while I get to know you all. Or you can leave. Your choice."  
  
"Anyone else want to marry Miss Meeder?" Stew piped up.  
  
"Get in line," Josie concurred, amidst the chatter.  
  
"No one ever wanted to marry Z," Marshall said sullenly.  
  
"My name is S. Meeder," she said. "Why don't I tell you my first name? Silly, silly, students. It's irrelevant. It all is. Everyone's just a shadow, so why get involved in that sort of chicanery?"  
  
"I think I'll put the wedding on hold," Stew muttered.  
  
Josie turned around in her chair. "Too complicated for you?"  
  
"Phht. What do you know about complicated?" Madison said snidely. "I mean apart from your mental state..."  
  
"This isn't a bar," Miss Meeder interjected. "Of course, I'm more than willing to take wagers on who would win if they fought."  
  
Josie slumped down in her seat. Miss Meeder took out the role and seating arrangements, and pointed at random people around the room asking them about themselves—and what science meant to them. Overall, she didn't seem very passionate about science at all. Or teaching.  
  
Until she reached Vaughn's name. As if she was caught off guard by it, she pulled back a look of shock on her face as she dropped the role. She shook her head slightly, as she picked it up, and gave a sideways glance at him.  
  
"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I didn't realise there was a Pearson in this class. I... used to know a Victor Pearson—it ended badly. A relative of yours perhaps?"  
  
"My father," Vaughn said.  
  
She said nothing in response and continued on down the role.  
  
"Weirdness, thy name is Meeder," Lucas whispered to Marshall.  
  
"Hmmm," Marshall whispered back in response. "She's different to Z in every way, but... I... I like her."  
  
"Of course you do," Lucas said.  
  
Yawning loudly, Marshall muttered something under his breath that Lucas couldn't hear. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You okay?" Lucas asked, concern showing in his face.  
  
The words seemed so far away. He wasn't sure if he even heard them correctly. He turned back around to answer Lucas when he noticed no one else was around him. His first instinct was to blame the wormhole.  
  
"Marshall, you coming?" Josie asked. "Or are you just going to sleep for a while longer?"  
  
"Longer?" Marshall echoed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She means, Mr. Wheeler, that you fell asleep in my class," Miss Meeder explained before Josie could answer. "And you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Uh, thanks, I think," Marshall said quickly as he gathered his things and left the room with Josie and Lucas.  
  
All five of them sat around a table in the cafeteria with Josie pushing Corrine to tell them something. Obviously, it was important, because Corrine wasn't about to say a word of it to anyone. Especially with Marshall around.  
  
Finally, Josie was the one to break her silence. "Alright, you want to know who Corrine wants to get all sweaty with?"  
  
A small gasp/scream escaped Corrine's throat as she clamped her hand over Josie's mouth. "Ignore her please. I'll tell you when I want to tell you."  
  
"Kill joy," Josie muttered. "So, anyone care to elaborate for our hero... ine... why Z left for me? Come on guys, I've been gone for two months! Me, in and the filling thereof would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"You didn't have to leave," Lucas murmured, not expecting her to leave.  
  
"I'm not getting drawn into this with any of you," Josie said adamantly. "I don't need to explain my actions. All you need to know is—"  
  
"She's right. You're right," Vaughn said cutting her off. "We don't need to know, unless you want to tell us."  
  
"See, if he understand, all of you should," Josie said, selecting her words with a certain evenness. "I just had some things going on in my mind."  
  
And thus the conversation died. Silence ran rife through the group, as they all sat in their seats looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay, I obviously offended you in all in some way," Josie commented softly. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"I forgive you," Corrine said warmly. She looked Marshall directly in the eye. "Understand me? Our friendship, it will never be the same. You need to understand that as well. And... I don't think I have anything else to say."  
  
Marshall looked around hoping someone else would say something. No one did. "I understand. I think it would be best if we didn't go into each other's rooms for a while. You know, not see each other outside of the school part of school. The part where we're not in class."  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm not about to let the awkward silence creep back in," Vaughn said loudly. "So, Miss Meeder, interesting, isn't she?"  
  
"She was friends with your dad," Josie reminded them. "That can't be good."  
  
"Interesting, yes," Marshall answered him. "She won't replace Z though."  
  
"Few teachers could," Josie said agreeing. "But she made an impact with the class. How many people will want her to leave?"  
  
"She's a friend of Durst's as well," Lucas said. "And since Z went AWOL with little notice..."  
  
"You think she might be a permanent replacement? In the Stone-Henge sense of the word?" Corrine asked. "I wouldn't be surprised. There's more to her than meets the eye, though."  
  
Old news is so exciting," Josie said tartly. "Name one new person that hasn't been obvious and boring and normal. I mean we had me, god knows who before that, the Janitor, John and now Meeder. Noticing a pattern?"  
  
"Not so much a pattern as a large number of strange individuals," Marshall noted, yawning.  
  
"Sure you're okay?" Lucas asked, readjusting his glasses. The concern there once more.  
  
"I actually think I might get some rest," Marshall said, rubbing his forehead. "You want to come with?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will," Lucas said quickly. "We'll see you all later."  
  
And like that, they were gone.  
  
"Nice to see everything getting back to normal," Vaughn remarked. "Except for the sleeping problem."  
  
Josie swallowed hard. "It's been changed around more than you think."  
  
Vaughn and Corrine looked at her, expecting more words like that to flow out.  
  
"I'm... going to go see Miss Meeder, see if I can get some catch up work," Josie eyeing Madison. "And I'll try to dig up some dirt on her."  
  
"You're such a nice girl," Vaughn said off-handedly.  
  
She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in close for a short kiss. "Don't I know it. Aren't you just getting kissed by everyone lately?" She asked amused.  
  
Vaughn touched his lips as she hurried off.  
  
"What's wrong?" Corrine asked.  
  
"Her lips," Vaughn said vaguely.  
  
"What about them?" Corrine asked, a flash of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Vaughn glanced at her. "I have to go."  
  
And as he ran off, Corrine was alone again. "It's okay, I have someone to see about passing a class." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Unsuccessful in her attempts to get any kind of information from Miss Meeder in regards to her past—she stood by her 'it's all meaningless' philosophy very strongly—Josie returned to her room. Where she found Corrine and Stew kissing passionately.  
  
She pushed Stew into the wall, and held him close with her arm around the back of his neck. She moved her hand across his chest, until he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. She pulled back and looked at him for a moment. Breathing heavily, she took a deep breath, thinking for just a moment that she hadn't even kissed Mirror-Marshall this way.  
  
Stew leant down to her face before they could start again. "What do you have to gain from this? I don't want to go any further, Corrine."  
  
Happiness, she thought, resisting the urge to scream it out. "What don't I have to gain from this?" She countered. "Just shutup and kiss me. That's all we're going to do."  
  
She covered his lips with her own once more, and embraced him completely.  
  
Completely caught off guard, Josie turned and ran down the hall. Straight into Madison.  
  
Vaughn tore out folder after folder from the filing cabinet in his father's den. So far, nothing was useful. Not in the sense of what he was after at least, maybe if he knew what that was it might come easier. Even the detailed schematics of the experiment technology didn't help.  
  
The fact that he was having trouble reading it all certainly didn't help.  
  
And then he found it.  
  
Something Victor had no doubt meant to destroy.  
  
An experiment that mimicked the one he'd planned on using Josie for. Sarah Pearson had singed it. Just before she died.  
  
Like a dagger in his heart, he ripped up the paper. He threw the pieces of paper in the air and as they fluttered to the ground, he walked away.  
  
He knew this was what John and Josie2 had been talking about all along.  
  
And suddenly, he had an idea of what it had done.  
  
Madison pulled herself from the ground, seething with anger. She didn't say anything until Josie got up as well. It was a stare down, as people gathered around them wondering what would happen.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you... freak?" Madison roared. "Can't you watch where you're going, not everyone has the time to make sure they don't step on you!"  
  
"Oh, there's that shining wit again," Josie snapped. "Madison, you and wit are unmixy things. Don't try and mix them."  
  
Madison took a step closer to Josie. "Apologize to me," she hissed.  
  
"Phht. Yeah right," Josie said waving her hand flippantly. "Why would I apologize to you."  
  
"I'll kill you," Madison warned.  
  
Josie didn't say anything. Instead, she brought her hand up, slamming it into her cheek. Madison stumbled back, clutching her cheek. For a moment time seemed to slow down—almost stopping entirely, as Josie realised what she did. Despite the concern that flashed on her face momentarily, she quickly quashed it and stood back, her hand still clenched tightly.  
  
"What, were you born in a barn?" Madison screamed, her words drowning in a sea of venom. "You don't just go around hitting people! You will so suffer for this, Josie. I swear. You will live to regret this attack."  
  
"No I won't," Josie told her. "Because that was just a warning. I don't want you to come near me again."  
  
"You do realise this is a school don't you?" Madison asked in disbelief. "As in we both go here. It'll be hard to avoid you."  
  
"You'll find a way," Josie assured her. "You're personality is enough to repel most people."  
  
"How are you human? In what way are you human?" Madison asked spitefully.  
  
"I've asked myself the same question lately," Josie murmured.  
  
A knowing, sardonic smirk appeared on Madison's face. "You know, I just remembered that you left at the same time as that Australian boy did. John? What's wrong, didn't the boy give enough? Or did he realise how pathetic you were?"  
  
Josie fought the urge to kill Madison and let her blood reach a simmer before she walked off, leaving a triumphant Madison holding her blue cheek.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" One of the Madette's asked their leader.  
  
"Get her expelled," Madison said simply. "No one does that to me."  
  
"That's kind of clichéd, don't you think?" Tyler asked blandly.  
  
"I don't think I asked for your lack of knowledge," Madison replied sourly. "So, don't you have an elsewhere to be?"  
  
Tyler gave a short laugh. "I'm sorry I missed the show. It seemed like something really special, to get you riled up like this."  
  
Madison gave an exasperated sigh. "What do you really want, Tyler?"  
  
"I have a little game for us to play," he replied. "Interested?"  
  
She softened up as they walked towards Durst's office. "Please do go on. As long as it humiliates a certain someone and gets me a certain someone, I'll be happy."  
  
"Gee, transparent much?" Tyler deadpanned.  
  
"Hey, at least I don't have a fascination with Marshall," she snapped.  
  
"No, you have one with Josie," he muttered.  
  
"You accuse me of being transparent?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm helping you?"  
  
"You've got nothing better to do," she suggested.  
  
"One of the many reasons."  
  
"Sweetie, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be as effortlessly tact as me."  
  
"Or as effortlessly slutty..."  
  
"And he comes out swinging."  
  
"What do you expect?"  
  
"This is business. You've got to expect the unexpected," Madison reminded him.  
  
"Please, you're the one who will have to try hard to be better than me."  
  
"I am better than you. So are my shoes."  
  
"Business, huh? Let's draw up a contract."  
  
"Straight to business. I like that."  
  
"And you'd love getting what you want?"  
  
"Absolutely. But I don't think you'll be able to get it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"You're a remarkable guy Tyler," she said shaking her head with a false smile.  
  
"And you're a vicious bitch."  
  
"This little partnership is going to work out great," she countered.  
  
"I know," he agreed.  
  
Miss Meeder was talking quietly to Durst, when Madison and Tyler interrupted with news of—as Madison put it—Josie's complete wiggins and psyche out. Within minutes, the fiery red head was in the office awaiting her punishment.  
  
"Notwithstanding Victor Pearson's obstinate view that you cannot leave the school—a view also held by your mother—despite a two month period of absence, I'm afraid we can't just let this kind of behaviour occur in our halls," Durst said harshly. "And I—"  
  
"Principal Durst, Amanda, listen, it's not Miss Trent's fault," Miss Meeder tried to explain. "During the science class, I, uh, explained to them to sort out there problems. And that in certain situations the end apparently justifies the means. Of course, I was talking about science results. I'm impressed that Miss Trent has enough initiative to take my lessons into the real world."  
  
"Is this true Josie?" Durst asked.  
  
"Yes, it's completely true Principal Durst," Josie replied. "And I completely apologize."  
  
"I thought you might, which is why—due to your circumstances—I'm going to put you on probation instead," Durst conceded. "Understand? This means no slip ups at all, Josie."  
  
"I understand," Josie said softly. "I'm really sorry. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, you can go. I'd head straight to your room and avoid Madison for a while," Durst said. "I'll try and find you some kind of loop hole."  
  
"Thank you so much," Josie said on her way back to the room. Hopefully Corrine has finished her S&M game, she thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Lucas moved around in his bed trying to get comfortable. He couldn't even yawn. Tiredness didn't enter his thoughts one bit. Which scared him, especially after ten days. And it was starting to affect Marshall as well. He was always tired. Since the group had gone their separate ways for the night—with everyone running off to find new meaning in their lives, or something—he'd had plenty of time to sit around watching over Marshall.  
  
"Marshall..." he whispered trying to rouse his friend. "Marshall are you awake? Damn, you're like sleeping beauty."  
  
No answer.  
  
He knew he couldn't wake him. Stupid insomnia. No doubt caused by the wormhole, he thought angrily to himself. Stupid wormhole.  
  
Bored, he flicked the lamp switch turning it on and grabbed his glasses. As he looked around the room, Marshall's opened notepad. A devious grin crossed his face as he crept towards the notepad—it's pull too much to resist. "Just a little peek," he said, in an effort to convince himself he wasn't in the wrong.  
  
"Looky what we..." he trailed off when he noticed the first few pages were actually photo montages of the Science Club, Magnet 360 and his family.  
  
He turned the page over. And saw photo's of himself. Two whole pages of the two of them together or Lucas by himself. Slightly bemused by this, he skimmed over the next few pages with little sketches, letters, postcards and even essays stuck in there or actually written for it.  
  
Musings, random thoughts, dreams—Lucas was surprised by how much Marshall actually wrote down. And how much of it was about the various relationships he had—then he found that songs that Marshall had written. Or was at least writing.  
  
A large amount of them were about food. Others were unexpectedly bitter and sarcastic. Well, this explains where all of his anger goes at least, Lucas thought, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Lucas found one of them amusing—and hoped to see it done my Magnet 360 one- day. Just for laughs. "Your love is better than ice cream, it's better than anything else I've tried," he read aloud, quite amused. "And your love is better than chocolate, and, oh, love is better than chocolate, better than ice cream... cause everyone here knows how to fight and it's a long, long way down to where we started from."  
  
He snickered at the work-in-progress as he turned the page to find a complete song. Dedicated to him—'To my best friend, Lucas Randall-An eternal mystery'—Surprised, he continued on and started to read it out aloud. "You come out at night, That's when the energy comes, And the dark side's light and the vampires roam, You strut your Rasta wear and your suicide poem, And a cross from a faith that died, Before Jesus, came... You're building a mystery."  
  
Lucas couldn't help but smile. While he didn't know why Marshall put in the religious references—because of his disdain for it probably—it made sense with the mystery motif. He was never doing something obvious.  
  
"You live in a church, Where you sleep with voodoo doll's, And you won't give up the search for the ghosts in the halls. You where sandals in the snow, And a smile that won't wash away, Can you look out the window, Without your shadow getting in the way? Oh, you're so beautiful, With an edge and a charm, And so careful when I'm in your arms."  
  
Suddenly, Lucas didn't enjoy the song as much. He skipped ahead a bit.  
  
"You woke up screaming aloud! A prayer from your secret god, You feed of our fears, And you hold back your tears. Oh, you give us a tantrum, And a know-it-all grin, Just when we need one, When the evenings thin, Oh, you're so beautiful, Beautiful fucked up man—"  
  
He stopped immediately. And began to look at the ice cream song in a whole new light. Swallowing hard, he closed the book. Regretting reading it. And struggling to find a reason for it. A joke, he finally decided, it had to be a joke. Payback for what he did to Vaughn. A bit of fun.  
  
Even Lucas knew that was pushing it though. It didn't add up. Marshall would have done something more physical or psychological. And he would have been awake to see it. But he was completely out of it.  
  
Pushing the book back under some paper, he backed away to the bed and laid down on it. He had a lot of thinking to do. And in hindsight, it all made so much sense. Without thinking, he returned to the desk, almost subconsciously, and picked up the book again.  
  
This time, he kept it with him and slid it into a backpack. He'd photocopy it later. Maybe confront Marshall about it—yeah right! His thoughts screamed at him—and try and find out why he'd do this. Maybe ask Josie about it.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Miss Meeder moved along the shadows like a demon. She'd bided her time long enough. She needed to confront him now. Closure would be good for her. So she could put it all behind her, so she could leave this behind.  
  
"The address hasn't changed at least," she murmured, feeling nostalgic.  
  
Silently, she moved to the door. Holding her hand up ready to knock, she froze up. She couldn't disturb them. Now wasn't the time. She's waited this long. What would a few more days matter?  
  
Regretfully, she retracted her hand, and turned away from the house.  
  
"Later," she said. "I promise you." 


End file.
